No One
by nargles.and.salt
Summary: Gendry and Arya reunite.
1. Chapter 1

_No beta and bad grammar. Sorry. _

* * *

She was stabbing and slashing. All the faces that brought harm and unhappiness to her and her family lay dead at her feet. She was agitated but finally felt accomplished; the nearest emotion to being happy in five years.

Her eyes were fixed on bloody golden hair that once belonged to the queen when a helm rolled to her feet.

It was the bull-helmet. Her eyes followed the blood road it made, it traced back to a rotting corpse. Arya knew whose body it belonged too. It was the first body she slayed. He abandoned her and he deserved worse.

Instead of feeling the fulfillment revenge brought her heart clung and her stomach felt sick.

...

Arya woke up with tears streaming down her face. She never allowed herself to cry but it was inevitable to wake up with a wet face. No matter how hard she kept training or how hard she became she was never able to escape the tears while dreaming.

Some tears would be brought by her headless father some by dead friends and others by a bleeding bull-head boy.

Arya knew her sister was ruling the Vale, she also heard about her natural brother leaving his vows and marrying the Dragon Queen. The younger brothers were rebuilding Winterfell. They were alive, the people that she once loved, _still_ loved, were alive. Otherwise there would be no tears when waking up.

The war had been over for several months but Arya was not in a hurry to leave Braavos, everyone thought she was dead anyways.

...

Jaqen H'ghar found her in Braavos. She knew he would.

At first he thought her were Syrio had left off. Eventually she became his henchman. Jaqen had given her everything she wanted and needed but he left her too.

Every night Jaqen left her for another woman. A woman he loved more than the air he breathed. But in the mornings he would be back to teach her.

"A man knows, Arya but a man does not understand." Both Arya and Jaqen were dirty and sweaty, they had been running for their lives but as soon as they were safe he began.

Before every departure the same conversation would start, it never changed.

"What is that you know and what is that you do not understand?" Arya knew how this conversation started and how it would end but nonetheless she complied.

"A girl is lonely. A girl suffers. A girl has nightmares. A girl misses her family and home but a girl will not let herself be happy." They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before she gave her usual reply. "I will not be happy here or in Westeros. Family or not, there is no need to chase memories that died long ago."

That would be the end of their conversation only Jaqen pressed farther for the first time.

"Some have survived." He stopped walking, a couple more steps she stopped too. "Why will a girl not leave?" Arya did not expect him to continue, she turned around and kept walking, Jaqen pressed again. "A girl is scared but of what. Arya does not fear death, does she fear_ love_?"

That made her stop walking again. "I fear nothing. I _am_ nothing. I am no one." She refused to look at him. "No girl. _I am_ no one. _You_ are Arya of House Stark._ You_ are a highborn lady."

Arya felt her heart speed up, "I. Am. Not. A. Lady." To her amazement Jaqen sniggered. "Ay, Arya is not a lady. Arya is just a scared girl." Arya would of taken needle out and threaten him to stop but she knew better. Instead she looked at him in the eye.

"I am not scared and I'm not a girl anymore." Her words were full of challenge and Jaqen stepped closer. "Then a girl needs to leave."

His words stung and hurt her. "Are you so eager to get rid of me Jaqen?" Arya's voiced stayed strong but her eyes betrayed her.

"A man loves Arya like a sister, a man only wants her to be happy. There is no_ life_ for a girl here." He hugged her for the first time and she knew he was right.

At dawned she found herself on a ship leaving Braavos behind. Arya had bitten her tongue the night before, there might be no life in Braavos for her but what life waited for her in Westeros. As soon as the surprise of her survival would die down, her siblings would be jumping at each other to marry her off to some lord or another.

If that was the case Arya would go back and not to Braavos, she would travel as far east as possible. She would runaway again.

Her nightmares got stronger as the ship got closer to Westeros. Every night she would wake up crying and with motion sickness, she would kill everyone in her list but someone she loved would always end up dead too. The last two nights she refused to sleep.

...

The memory of Arry, kept hunting him. It was his fault she was dead. She was a child and she was dead because of him.

For three years he lived in regret and grief until he realized how many times she saved his life, he had to keep living for her memory. Gendry tried to be happy, he bedded Jenny a couple of times but she got sick and died. He had never loved her but he had grown fond of her.

Out of grief Gendry promised himself to never bed a woman or even look at one, he would only get hurt at the end. After Jenny's death he went to King's Landing were Jon now lived. Gendry still didn't know what possed him to come south but he did.

When he met Jon it was like a light had flicked inside him, a small spark, but a light nonetheless. The similarity between the two Starks was shocking.

Gendry introduced himself and Jon didn't give him the chance to stopped talking about their little Arya. As a favor for helping his sister out, Jon gave him a forge of his own and the Dragon Queen agreed to legitimize him as long as he had no craving for the Iron Throne.

Gendry felt like he only deserved death for what he did to Arya but Jon saw it differently and helped him cope with the grief. Both bastards grew fond of each other and ended becoming close friends. Gendry was invited to court but would only visit the castle on extreme rare occasions, he rather forge steel all day.

His smithy had become popular therefor he had found an apprentice but today he send him off as soon as the he arrived. Today was one of the days he would drink his fill. Arya's ghost hunted him worse when he got drunk so he only drunk little on special occasions.

This was one of those special occasions, he was welcoming her ghost. It was Arya's naming day, she would be seven and ten if she lived. Today Gendry would welcome her ghost.

...

Arya arrived to King's Landing the same time the sun rose. She walked the ports aimlessly to procrastinate her arrival to the castle. No one expected her so there was no hurry.

Around midday she found herself anxious and knew she couldn't brush it off any longer. She made her way to the Red Keep and only hoped the guards would let her through. After getting refused several times she found her way into the castle through the caverns that once had led her out.

She ended up coming out only two halls away from the throne room. It surprised her how much she remembered.

To her dismay the throne room seemed to be holding court but she would take that to her advantage and make a grant entrance. After all she was a Stark and her return should not be small.

She had slipped into the room; there was a merchant complaining about some thieves. Arya spotted Jon standing beside the queen.

A warm rushed through her body, she was about to step out the crowed and show herself when a drunkard beat her to it.

* * *

_corrections are more than welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

"My Grace, your Grace… Our Grace!" Gendry made his way to the center of the room. He was drunk and full of anger but he didn't care. "Do the Seven Kingdoms know that today's her naming day. Her naming day!"

...

The room broke into gasps and whispers.

Arya was shocked. She knew who it was and she had to stop him. She sprinted to center of the room attracting everyone's attention.

"I am Arya of House Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, previews Hand of the King. I come to present my fidelity to the Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. Jon, I'm back…"

At once the royal guards stopped her. She felt stupid but what else was she to say.

Arya saw the recognition in Jon's eyes but the queen stopped him. "I beg your pardon for interrupting, I'm afraid I acted on impulse the moment I saw my brother Jon. Forgive me, my queen. " She kneeled down as the guards moved.

Behind her the stupid Bull made chocking sounds trying to speak. "_Arya_?" Jon and the bull-headed man spoke at the same time. The queen spoke before any of them could say anything else.

"Welcome home Arya, there is no mistaking you are from House Stark, the resemblance is undeniable. You have interrupted court but nonetheless your presence fills my heart with joy. My husband Jon has spoken wonders about his younger sister and I'm afraid I grew fond of you through his stories. Do not let me stop your encounter."

Arya lifter her head, Jon was striding up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

Jon, her brother, her favorite person was here, holding her. Emotions surged through her body and she kicked herself mentally for waiting so long to come back. Everything around them was forgotten until the stupid Bull spoke again.

"Arya…?" Jon let go of her and she turned to face the bastard boy.

...

Gendry knew that a public humiliation would get him executed; he needed Jon to be the one cutting his head off. It only seemed right that _her_ brother would take Gendry's life, it seemed _fair._ That's why he made his way through the throne room but seven hells her ghost followed him.

He was frozen. He was too drunk; it was _her_ ghost, an older version of her, but no other ghost had seemed so real. She stated her name and his knees buckled. He stayed kneeling throughout the exchange, all the strength had been drained out of him.

Arya was really there but he could not see her face. "Arya..?" She turned slowly to meet his gaze. It was her.

It felt like every single emotion filled and left his body all at once. She walked towards him and before he could stand up she pushed him to the floor and pulled her Needle out. Everything happened too quick then.

...

"You fucking arse!" Arya shouted at him pointing needle against his heart.

The court room was full of gasps and whispers of confusion.

Jon grabbed her from behind and pulled her away demanding an explanation. "What are you doing Arya?" She fought against him but he was stronger, she managed to wiggle out of his grip and bolted to the crowed.

Arya heard people shouting after her but she could not turn back. She stopped before reaching the gate, she wasn't about to run away from Jon. He reached her a few minutes later taking her in for a hug again. "What in the seven hells is going on." He looked down at her concerned and with a hint of amusement.

"I'm trying to figure that out too. I've missed you." Jon chuckled and hugged her again, "Arya, we all missed you. Where have you been?" the amusement was gone and Jon's face was full of concern, it reminded her of their father.

...

Gendry saw her swift body disappear through the crowed, Jon followed pursued after her.

"My dear Gendry, I think it would be wise if you moved your presence to the chamber Jon gave you for visiting." The Queen's voice was hard, no doubt he pissed her off but her face gave no hint of it. A guard came and helped him to the chamber.

Once he was save from preying eyes tears begun to blur his vision. Gendry had never been so confused and dumb folded before. Was she really here?

He had only come to this room once, the day Jon said he was more than welcome to stay in the castle. Sometimes Gendry was convinced Jon pitied him and therefor received so many useless honors.

Gendry sat on the edge of his bed, the guard long gone. He let the sobs come freely, it did not matter if he was showing weakness. This was the only way to express the feeling that was eating him up. After several minutes everything went black.

...

Arya had given Jon a short sweet version of Braavos as they reached his study. "What about Gendry?" Arya sat down and admired her nails. "What about it?" She said calmly, Jon only sighed and took a seat beside her.

"He's told us everything about you two…. You saved his life numerous of times and now you come back ready to take it." Arya did not want to spend time on this subject, it was useless. "I'm hungry, are you going to invite me to stay or should I take the King's Road tonight. Sansa will be more courteous than you."

Jon gave up and offered her to stay as long as she pleased, he admitted he would rather her to stay and live there. Their siblings could visit instead of her going to them. They ate in his study reminiscing but for the evening the Queen had commanded a private meal between the three, there was no way to refuse.

Arya had the rest of the afternoon to get ready for the private meal but truth be told she had something else in mind.

She wondered through the castle talking herself out of doing it but in the end she gave up and gave in to her feelings. "I'm going to hate myself for this." She mumbled as she looked for a specific room. She found it and pushed the door quietly. The stupid Bull had passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't Gendry Waters anymore he was supposed to be Gendry Baratheon, he was a lord, a stupid bull-headed lord. Arya felt a little uneasy as she sat cross-legged on the bed beside him. She would apologize for her behavior because Jon asked her to, but the Bull needed to apologize first.

Arya stared at him, her previews anger coming back but she couldn't help to notice how he'd grown up. His hair seemed a little longer and his body had gain more muscle but otherwise he seemed to be the old stupid self. Arya's thoughts had drifted off as she noticed his lips parted and how peaceful he looked. Arya reminded herself of the actual anger she had towards him.

She pushed and shook his shoulder but Gendry only grunted. "Wake up stupid bull, we don't have all day." Gendry's eyes lazily opened taking in his surroundings, confusion was written all over his face. "You're in the castle, stupid." Arya begun to feel her irritation increase.

Gendry turned to look at her and sat up clearing his throat, unfortunately he seemed speechless. "Talk, you stupid."

...

His gaze studied her body but stopped to meet her eyes. She was wearing dirty breaches and a camisole underneath a tight vest. Arya had obviously grown from the little stick she use to be but her frame was still small and delicate looking. Gendry knew better though.

"I have the most terrible headache... but you're here and you are a proper lady now." Arya was about to retort when Gendry hugged her. She smelled of the sea but the same scent clung to her from when they were younger. The northern scent, he knew, or at least imagined.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, little Arry. You really are here." Arya did not return the affection; she actually went stiff then limp, like all her energy had drained away.

"Get off me." her words were ice. Gendry didn't let go but pulled away enough to look at her face. He expected to see the anger written in her eyes. "I said get off!" She pushed him off and stood up, he followed her movements. Arya gave him her back as she faced the window.

Gendry wasn't quite sure what was going on. First he was pissing drunk and then he awoke to find her waiting for him. "I've missed you. I thought you had…" he cleared his throat, "died." She didn't move or answer. gendry started considering the possibility that she would take Needle out again.

"Today's your naming day… you're a proper lady… by all rights now." He felt more stupid than ever before. Arya was finally_ here_ but she found him drunk and disrupting the court; worst thing he had done since coming back to King's Landing. Now she was in the room with him and all he had managed to say was worthless crap.

...

Arya wasn't planning on doing this but she couldn't stop herself. "You drove me away. My family left, my wolf _had_ to leave and you drove me away." Arya turned to face him, her expression said nothing and it was filled with nothing.

"I trusted you…" Gendry's expression looked pained as he lowered his head, "my best and only friend and you were going to _leave_ me for the bloody brotherhood. The Bull, the last hope I ever had... and here we are again, after so many years and you dare tell me I'm a proper lady now?" She walked to him as he snapped his head up.

Arya slapped him twice but couldn't help the eruption of laughter that left her. Everything was so stupid and ridiculous. She should have killed him in his sleep because when she saw his piercing blue eyes she knew that killing him wasn't a possibility anymore. She finally understood the nightmares; killing him was the only way to keep him from leaving her like everyone else.

It didn't make sense and her laughter became louder. Her hands found his shoulders for support. Gendry only stood there not sure what to do or say as usual. Finally he hugged her again and this time she didn't fight, her hands gripped his shoulders tighter as her laughter became sobs.

Why not cry in front of him, why not let him see the mess she actually was. If Arya was going to cry willingly it might as well be in the presence of her stupid bull. It's not like he never saw her with weakness.

Gendry hold her until she pulled away and spoke, "I haven't slep for two days." Her voice was hoarse and Gendry raised an eyebrow. "are you trying to pass this mental behavior for being sleep deprived?" he chuckled as she pushed him on to the bed. "No. It's my name day remember, I do as I please."

She walked to the door trying to hide her smile. "We are to eat with the Queen in a few hours so you better get ready." Before she had fully existed she shouted back, "And I am not a lady!"

...

...

Neither of them knew quite exactly what had just happened but Gendry was gleeful. He still needed to have a proper conversation with her but he knew there would be time later. He made his way back to the Smithy to find proper cloths for tonight. When he returned to the castle all bathed and changed, it seemed Arya had been waiting for him.

Arya was wearing clean dark blue breeches with a tight silver camisole. Her hair was clean and he could almost smell the winter. He suddenly panicked, he was still unsure of how to act around her.

"We're to dine with the Queen and you decide to wear breeches. How unlady like." She scowled at him. "The Bull better watch his tongue if he wants to keep it." Arya threated lightly, he founded extremely amusing and kept teasing. "And how exactly do plan on carrying the task considering that I'm twice your size little lady." The teasing seemed to be a safe ground for the moment.

"Do not underestimate me, Lord Baratheon." She punched him on his shoulder. "Don't call me that Lady Stark, or you'll find yourself having a very unpleasant evening." He tried to sound menacing but truthfully he sounded amused

Gendry soon realized the supper was supposed to be for three, not four and .scowled Arya as they waited. "Well I wasn't going to sit through a bloody formal meal with the Queen by myself, Jon or not. you know how much I hate this things!"

As soon as Jon and Dany walked in Arya begun talking, "I'm sorry your Grace, I took the liberty of bringing Gendry with me, I just couldn't bare to be away from my friend." He didn't know what exactly made his stomach flip, the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here or that Arya had actually used his name. Also her behavior was a little strange but truthfully only a fool would not be intimidated by the Dragon Queen.

To Gendry's surprise the Queen had no problem with this arrangement; in fact, Jon seemed to have expected him here.

Queen Daenery's sat beside Jon and Gendry besides Arya on a small table. He didn't mind the accommodation but it seemed queer, too informal for a King and Queen, yet he was thankful. Gendry enjoyed his private meals with the couple, although they happened rarely. The Queen would not act as a Leader but just another lady or friend in private, again, this did not happen often.

They all begun exchanging stories from the war, truthfully they had heard the stories several times but Arya hadn't. As Arya retold the story of how they met, Gendry's hand instinctively placed his right hand on her knee, like she was about to get up and leave, he needed to protect her. Gendry was about to remove his hand when Arya's right hand reached down her leg and she begun grazing her fingertips on his hand.

* * *

_I took the last bit from a promp I read in livejournal, I can't find the story to give credit to the author so my sincere apologies!_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story...!_


	4. Chapter 4

_thank you for all the nice reviews! :)_

* * *

It was only a day since Arya arrived and it hadn't ended but she felt like the last few hours had become days.

Arya had been dismissed after the Queen announcing a feast to honor her name day and her safe return home, which would be celebrated in three days. Arya was not too happy but she wasn't about to tell the Queen what she really thought.

Gendry on the other hand was asked to talk privately with Jon. Arya didn't really care; they had become friends during her absence so whatever it was they needed to talk about it was none of her business but she couldn't help to feel a bit jealous.

Arya decided to wait for him but as she waited the dark castle brought unwanted memories.

When he finally came out they walked in silence not sure where they were going. "Are you going back to the smithy?" Arya asked as they entered a small courtyard. Torches surrounded the small square and there was a fountain in the middle.

"S'pose so but," Gendry mumbled, "I also have a chamber here I can use." He sat on a bench. "A chamber that you've never used." Arya stated as she sat on the fountain's edge beside the bench.

"I don't want to stay here." Gendry didn't answer. "I feel like a child again. Earlier… I could have sworn… I saw Jory, my father's head guard." Gendry turned and gave her a questioning look.

"His dead, I know. I rather spend another night on the stupid ship than here." The stupid bull's silence made _her_ feel stupid. Arya lost herself in the Red Keep's memories when water was splashed on her face. Gendry had reached behind him to splash her; he had a mocking grin on his face.

"I would invite my lady to my humble smithy and share a cot just like the two bastard boys in King's Road but gods forbid what your brother the King might do." Arya smiled understanding. "Then, my dear Bull, thank the gods I'm not a lady." He smiled at her but answered nothing. His face went down again.

After a few seconds of silence Arya spoke again. "Gendry," He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Whatta you mean, I've been talking to you all day." Arya could tell he was really confused. "Yes you have but _not_ really…" He sighed and stood up.

"What do want me to say? Do you wish for me to keep saying how much I've missed you?" His voice was sharp and she could feel her anger building up. "That's not what I meant you stupid bull." Arya was about to stand up when Gendry walked up to her, staying only inches away from her body.

"Then what did you mean, truthfully I think you should be the one talking _m'lady_. Why did you wait so long to come back?" His hands were against the stone holding him above her. His eyes were boring into her and she could see the anger that fed hers.

"I had nothing to come back to!"Arya shouted as she pushed him away but he stayed in place. Gendry pulled her closer from the waist and her hands were trapped between their chests.

Arya remembered slaying him over and over in her dreams and the reason why she would. "I have nothing." She whispered back feeling the fight leave her as his blue eyes pierced her. "Then you are more stupid than me." Their faces only inches away, his angered gone.

Throughout supper Arya kept thinking about her dreams and killing Gendry, she only did it to keep him from leaving her. She didn't want him to abandon her again because she couldn't live through that a second time. Is that what loving a man was?

Arya knew what was coming next. "Is this the part where we kiss and confess undying love to each other Lord Baratheon?" She smiled at him as he grinned down at her.

"I'm not sure Lady Stark, I lack experience with this matters." Arya couldn't find a proper sentence to answer so she pulled him down by the collar and closed her eyes.

Their lips met slowly and unsure but Gendry pressed against her harder and soon turned the kiss rough. Arya had forgotten her name when Gendry pulled away abruptly. "What do you know of Hot Pie?"

Arya never thought of keeping taps on her baker friend and did not really care in the moment. She only wanted to feel Gendry's lips against hers. "Why in the seven hells are you thinking of Hot Pie while kissing me?" He only laughed at her question and pulled her on her feet.

Before Arya could properly react, and that's saying something, Gendry was pulling her through the halls. "Where are we going you stupid bull?" To say that Arya was irritated was a bit of an understatement, why couldn't they just stop and kiss again. Soon enough she kicked herself mentally for sounding like Sansa. Poor, strong Sansa that had sufffer so much, Arya needed to see her sister...

They entered the kitchen and Arya realized what was going on before she spotted him. Hot Pie was still Hot Pie only taller and better dressed. "Oi, baker." Gendry called out. Hot Pie turned. "What in the seven hells took you two so bloody long? I've been waiting all day for my lady to visit her old friend." Of course he knew she had come back, word must have spread very fast.

When Hot Pie took Arya into a hug she noticed her fingers intertwined with Gendry's and she refused to let go. They visited with Hot Pie for hours, mostly laughing about how stupid and lucky they all were back in King's Road.

...

Gendry couldn't wait to be alone with Arya again but Jon needed a word making him feel anxious.

"She's back," Jon sighted happily, " and what are you going to do about it Bull?" Jon only used Gendry's nickname when they taunted each other but there was no taunting in his question.

"What do you mean m'lord Crow?" He smiled amused but Jon's face was serious. " I meant that I bloody noticed _your_ hand on her leg, I also noticed her looking at _you_ every bloody minute to make sure you were real and that _you_ blushed like a maiden when Arya's namind day feast was announced and I do not want to know what in the seven hells you were _thinking_ about."

Jon walked up to Gendry. "I also know she went to your chamber before getting dressed. Tell me Gendry Baratheon, and tell me the truth, what happened in that room with _my_ little sister?" Jon's face was red with anger and it surprised Gendry to see him so pissed.

"Nothing, of course nothing happened." Gendry couldn't help his anger flaring. "If you're going to cut off my arms for hugging her _once_ then you are better off doing it right now because I will I hug Arya again and as many times as she pleases." He knew shouting back was a bad mistake but Jon was being a complete idiot thinking Arya would want to do more than hug him.

"Arya only sees me as an older brother or something _and _if she's still the little wild she-wolf we both knew then I would have no hands right now if I _had _tried anything inappropriate."

Jon's face turned amused after a beat and laughed. It only made Gendry's anger build. "You stupid Bull she does _not look _at you like she looks at _me, _her brother. But you are right, if she's still the same wild Stark, you would probably be dead right now." Jon turned serious again. "She didn't come back right away when the war ended, she didn't _want_ to come back. I hope she is the same Stark girl and not a complete stranger."

Jon turned around and walked to the door. "I have my crow eyes on you Gendry. You are a brother to me but no harm will fall on her, ever again."

Just like that he left leaving Gendry stand there like an idiot but also relieved he didn't have to explain the thoughts that made him blush at supper.

But was it true that Arya didn't look at him as a brother and why in the seven hells would he be stupid enough to try something with her...

Gendry wasn't sure how to approach Arya after supper and he sure didn't mean to release his anger on her but he had a good point, Arya needed to answer some questions. He also wanted to understand and clear _why_ Arya looked at him like that and not brotherly like. But before he could help it they were joking and kissing. Gendry remembered his conversation with Jon and pulled away.

Now here in the kitchens there was nothing else he wanted to do but snatch Arya away and kiss her now that he knew she felt the same, whatever it was they were feeling. He could act as a fool and say they were in love but there was something else in between them that went deeper, if possible, than love.

Gendry sneaked away from them and soon was walking in the dark corridors hoping to make it to his chamber before Arya would notice him missing. He had almost reached his chamber when unfortunately, or fortunately maybe, he felt a hand on his shoulders and saw her beside him. To say Gendry was scared of her and her control over him as a great understatement.

* * *

_c: hey... love you guys, I'll hopefully finish it next chap. _


	5. Chapter 5

_:)_

* * *

Arya was happy to see Hot Pie and happier that Gendry got him the job here in the castle but her annoyance hadn't faded completely and she wanted to be alone with her bull again. She could come back and visit Hot Pie any other time, he wasn't the one trying to sneak away from her.

She remembered coming and going from the whore house in Braavos and many a time the feeling between her legs when she left. Soon enough she learned to use her fingers but rarely achieved an orgasm on her own. Jaquen had caught her more than once and he always helped her finish. There were never kisses or words just his fingers working inside her and his breath on her neck, it was always enough.

But tonight when Gendry kissed her the feeling had come back, not as strong but the desire lingered between her legs nonetheless.

She easily followed him when he tried to sneak off, but it made her uneasy that he left her, was he going to avoid her now?

She reached for his shoulder but he wasn't surprised to see she followed him. If anything Gendry actually looked annoyed.

Neither spoke as they entered his chamber, Gendry bolted the door then sat on a chair. Arya took a seat on the edge of the bed biting her lip. Gendry was acting queer and she was starting to wonder if he didn't want her here. Her mood started to change.

…

"Why did you ask the brotherhood to accept you?" Arya resumed biting her lip after asking. Gendry wanted to kiss her lips again but he would not dare.

"What else was I to do?" Gendry was confused by the question; it had made perfect sense to Gendry back then.

"I asked you to come with me." Her eyes said nothing and her voice was monotone, there was nothing to pick up from her. Gendry felt goose bumps crawl over his body; this was not the Arya he'd known. Her sudden change terrified him. She had kissed him back fiercely earlier and in the kitchen she even seemed happy but now... nothing.

"Ay, you said I could smith for your brother. But then what? Did you want me to follow everywhere you went like a pet?" Gendry's voice was soft but accusing; he wasn't angry but needed a reaction from Arya. She had opened up to him earlier when she cried in his arms and later when they kissed, so why was she like this now, almost dead.

Arya dropped her gaze but remained motionless _and_ emotionless.

"I apologized for joining the brotherhood the next day because it meant leaving you but your answer sounded like a 'fuck off'. Yet I still trailed after you, I watched over you. When you disappeared in the rain, I looked for you but never found you." Gendry didn't try to hide his emotions in fact he was trying boldly to express them.

"Who are you?" He asked and stood up. It scared him to see her like that, a stone. Gendry knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I have been so many… I am a she-wolf, I smell of death were ever I go, I have a dark heart or so I've been told. I tried to be no one and someone else. I am fierce as winter… Lyanna's best. But in the end I'm always Arya of House Stark, want it or not."

Gendry's body went rigid and her eyes would not meet his... Her voice was like ice against his skin, it was cold and it burned. "All men must die and all men must serve," Her eyes locked with his. "But right now I just want to be Arya, the Arya you kissed, the one you desired earlier." Her hand cup his face, emotion came back to her and all Gendry saw was desire and rejection.

"You tried to hide from me, why?" Gendry's chest felt hollow and now it seemed absurd that he was holding back for Jon's sake.

Gendry would never be able to erase from his mind this part of Arya and he knew it would not be the last time. But he also wanted the other part, the one that kissed him back passionlessly on the fountain.

Gendry lifted his head to level hers and kissed her slowly, neither of them closed their eyes. It was an unsure kiss but it spoke everything he couldn't say or understand. He closed his eyes and pressed harder, her hands found his neck and he pushed her back onto the bed.

…

Arya had gone from her void state to full of bliss. Gendry's whole weight was on hers but his warmth engulfed her and nothing but his lips mattered. His hands were holding her face as if she was going to disappear but the pressure fortified her. Arya's hands were running through his hair and their tongues swayed with each other.

"If the gods are good Jon will only geld me." She felt Gendry's hot breath on her neck as his hands rode up her blouse with no intention of stopping. He's other hand was now holding part of his weight.

"Then better make this more enjoyable and memorable." Arya gave him a teasing smile and pushed him on his back. She trapped his waist between her legs while her hands removed his shirt. Gendry was already hard underneath the breeches but Arya refused to move her hips against his even though she was equally ready. He managed to twist and brush her on the right spot making her moan. Arya's hands roamed Gendry's stomach as she bowed to his ear and nibbled at it.

….

Arya slowly began to grind against him making them both moan then her body weight suddenly _disappeared_ and his door was being pounded on.

"Gendry Baratheon open the door in the name of the Queen." Jon's voice was coming from the other side of the door, Gendry's eyes looked for Arya but she was already climbing out the window. "I have the king's guard with me, you open this door right now or we crush it. Bull?"

He stood up from the bed finding his shirt, and when he looked again only Arya's head was visible and she was blowing him a kiss. Gendry was terrified but laughed right away and made his way to open the door thinking about steel trying to cool off.

* * *

_so not the end and it's a short chap BUT I'm getting there, I promise. _

_:D_


	6. Chapter 6

_thank you for all the amazing reviews C:_

* * *

The three days had come and gone and Gendry found himself more elated than anxious about the feast particularly since he'd rarely had a chance to talk to Arya.

Jon had not found her in his chamber and apologized for over reacting, it made Gendry feel guilty but he was not about to affirm Jon's assumption.

The following day Arya had a laugh about it but Gendry was not so keen to be alone with her anymore even though his body yearned hers. He wanted to touch her and continue were they left off but he knew several eyes followed their every movement. They spent all day roaming the Red Keep than he showed her the smithy but guards were present all day with order's to stay beside her, no matter what.

Arya was not enthralled by the guards but uttered no complains except before they left the castle, 'as long as we're_ allowed_ to spend time together…' Gendry had only nodded but changed subjects right away.

Unfortunately the last two days Arya became particularly busy. Jon insisted she spend time with him and they did, later Jon convinced her to visit with the Queen so they could know each other better. And yesterday her remaining family arrived; there was not chance to steal her away.

He had decided to stay in the castle chamber in order to be near Arya even though it was useless because of Jon. Gendry couldn't blame him for being protective over his little sister but it irritated him to no end. Arya couldn't be Jon's _little _sister forever and that _little_ sister was a woman grown now, a woman grown that would throw suggestive looks at Gendry when no one was looking….

It was dark, dawn hadn't risen yet but today was Arya's feast. Gendry had woken up by desperate pain. It wasn't pain but it definitely hurt being woken by his hard member. He couldn't remember the dream but he knew Arya was involved.

Without thinking about it Gendry kicked his small cloths off and took his cock in his hands. He whispered her name as he remember the night Jon had almost caught them, how she had straddled him and grinded against him. "Arya…"

"My lord?" He felt a movement on the bed's edge as soon as he heard her voice. Gendry turned around; Arya was kneeling on his bed beside him. Before he could sit up her body had crawled closer, one hand was placed on his chest and the other to his side supporting her weight.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean to sound harsh but Gendry was terrified a guard or even Jon would burst through the door any second. "What do you think, stupid." Arya's voice was soft and seductive. Her hand snaked down his chest to underneath the cover and his bellybutton. Gendry didn't know how to speak anymore, was he still dreaming?

"I was dreaming," Arya's mouth had lowered to his ear, "and then I woke up, my fingers had to _fill_ in the blanks but it wasn't enough." Her hand trailed down slowly brushing his cock. "So I thought I would visit someone that could. Someone…" She took him and started pumping slowly, she placed kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth. "That _will._"

His breath had deepened and soft moans and grunts came out of his mouth. No one had touched him for so long and this wasn't exactly no one, Arya was actually here doing this.

"Arya... we shouldn't." He chocked out but regret it instantly, her hand let his cock go. Arya's whole body had moved away from him, she was kneeling on the edge of the bed again. "And why ever not?" She seemed like the little frustrated girl he once knew and couldn't help but chuckle. Gendry sat up across from her. He needed to say this before anything else happened between them.

"Soon enough everyone will want to marry you off and you_ know_ that, Arya. I can't let them ship you away to some stupid lord if we do this... Knowing you m'lady, you'll probably refuse and_ maybe_ even leave Westeros again. I would follow without a doubt... but is that what you really want?" Her face was full of annoyance but she pushed him back onto the bed, her body hanging on top of his.

"Stupid bullheaded boy, why can't I marry _you_? Is Lord Baratheon too _high-born_ for me now?" Gendry chocked on his words but didn't care as soon as she was kissing him again. He had to get this straight, was she japing at him or was Arya Stark actually considering marriage.

Gendry flipped them over in order to control the situation. "Arya what are you playing at?" Her gray eyes just looked at him blankly. "I'm not playing at anything stupid." She raised her forhead to his. "I agree with you, Sansa will find me a suitor because she believes it is the _right_ thing to do. I won't be able to refuse if Jon supports her and I don't want to leave my family again... Even If I do get to runaway with you."

Arya rested her head back down giving him a playful smile but continued in a serious tone. "You are a _proper lord_ now, the King's best friend, the King's _sister_ best friend. Why can't I wed _you_?" Before he could answer or even process the words, her voice kept going. "Gendry, I just want to be happy, to be with my family. I _deserve _even the smallest amount that I can get. So please, save me from those stupid lords!"

He could still not fathom a coherent thought. Arya had obviously giving this a thought but it had not crossed his mind and_ she_ was asking him not the other way around. Arya fucking Stark wanted to marry and marry _him._ Maybe he _was_ dreaming but all he could do was stare back into her eyes.

"Gendry... is there someone else?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper but her face reveled nothing. That pulled him out instantly. Gendry lowered his head and placed a quick kiss. "No." He had to explain himself now.

"There was a girl years back but she passed away and then I just never craved anyone. Even when I," he cleared his throat, "I did desire to lay with someone but I couldn't bring myself to find a girl. I would end up using my hand or drinking. I did a lot of drinking... I thought you were dead and it was my fault."

Gendry had rushed through his word and his voice had become small at the end. He hated the drunken feeling, it felt like he was living up to his father, but the wine was his only escape when the singing steel failed.

Arya's eyes closed and her body relaxed, only then she noticed how tense she had become. Gendry leaned down again and kissed her then let his body fall beside hers holding her by the waist with one hand.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't really your fault, I was too upset that night, it was _my_ fault. I am a horrible person... I went away and tried to be no one or _anyone_ but Arya and... I am... cursed, I wouldn't want to marry me either. I'm sorry" She scooted away from him trying to get up but Gendry only hold her tighter agaisnt him. "You're so stupid Lady Stark."

Arya looked at him with a mixture of rejection and annoyance but Gendry placed another kiss on her lips and spoke before she could. "It doesn't matter now, you're here and that's all I care 'bout. I am shocked you want to _marry _that's all. It's rather scary actually." He chuckled as she slapped his chest but he pulled her closer and tighter.

"For my part I would_ love_ to call you wife and make you sow my breeches," he even gripped his feet around hers capturing her completely knowing what was coming, "while I fight and ride horses all day _but _your King brother... well that's another matter and before anything else you need to learn how to _sing_ m'lady." Arya wiggled wildly beside him trying to get away enough to punch him. Gendry couldn't help the piles of laughter that scaped him.

"You stupid, bullheaded ass, just let me go and you'll see, I'll teach _you_ how to sing..." Arya mumbled against his chest scratching away what skin she could but it only made him laugh harder until she felt his hardness.

Arya rubbed her leg gently against him making his laughter stop abruptly and replacing it with a deep moan. No one spoke and Arya kept rubbing softly until his gripped loosened. Instead of attacking him or leaving, her desire also grew and hand moved underneath his small cloths to his member.

Gendry had surrender himself. It didn't matter, he kept repeating himself. His hand easily found its way to her breast making her lips part and whisper his name.

"Arya..."She knew he was about to begin again so it was her turn to surrender. "_Please _Gendry_, please. _I'll marry you at dawn if you want but _just_ fuck me!"

Something awoke inside Gendry's body and he was on top of her again. Reaping her thin cloths away and parting her legs as he introduced two fingers inside her. Arya's body danced against his hand and called his name like a plea. His other hand roamed her body but always returned to her breast.

He dipped his head between her legs and pleasured her as best as he could, she trashed around him yanking his hair then released her juices. Gendry wasted no time, he was back kissing her lips and massaging her breast. It didn't take long before Arya asked him to enter her and he did as instructed.

He slammed into her but to his surprise and pleasure, Gendry had taken her maidenhead, guilt spread through him as she gasped in pain but the pride swallow the guilt. He leaned down to her ears without moving his hips, "I'm sorry, Arya, I am sorry, I didn't know..."

Gendry placed kissed from her mouth to her ear and back. Arya smiled and smacked him in the back, "Don't be, stupid." She moved her hips wanting more as the pain passed.

Their bodies danced wildly together in the bed, it took all of Gendry's strength to not release, he would wait for her, he owned her that. At one point Arya pulled up and she sat on top of him slowing his pace. She had made it more intimate and romantic while it had been rough and desperate a second ago. Gendry didn't mind as he felt himself slide deeper into her.

Arya climaxed again with her body going limp on his while his seed released inside her. Gendry didn't want to pull out yet but he knew Arya was tired. "Don't move, Gendry, just hold me." Her voice was tired but content and it made him happy. His chest flared with pride as he remembered taking her maidenhaid.

"I didn't know you hadn't done this before, m'lady." He felt her smile against his chest. "Stop calling me that." Arya pulled his neck and they both layed down, he pulled out of her letting himself relax.

She had fallen asleep before he could ask if she had kissed anyone. It didn't matter thought. Gendry had been her first and he would make damn sure he was her last.

Gendry would talk to Jon as soon as the sun came up.

* * *

_reviews? :}_


	7. Chapter 7

_it's been a while, yeah it's been a while... without farther ado. (not the end tho...) lol_

* * *

Arya paced back and forth beside the Iron Throne anxiously waiting for the small council to end. Gendry had requested a private audience right after waking up. He'd refused to tell Arya what was going on but she feared she knew exactly what her bull was up to. Out of the no where Varys came up to her slightly red faced, "Lady Arya, the Queen and the King request your presence in the meeting, immediately." Without an other word he went back the way he came from.

Arya felt her heart beating faster but her body did not betray her. She straighten up and followed the spider calmly into the next room. Her eye's searched for the ocean blue as soon as she was able to. Gendry was sitting on the opposite end of the table, his head was lowered making his hair hide his eyes. Arya could see the way Gendry flared his nose and how he pressed his lips together making them go white. This couldn't be good.

The Queen sat in the middle of the table with a calm face while Jon stood behind his chair to her right. There was no denying Jon was angry, his hands griped the top of his chair making his knuckles white. His piercing eyes staring her down. Varys sat to the Queens left between her and Gendry.

"Take a seat, Arya." The Queen commanded without a flicker of anger, her tone was calm but something in it terrified Arya. She rather stand for what ever was coming but she did as bid. She couldn't hold Jon's stare so she went to look at Gendry again hoping to catch his eyes this time but only stared at the table beneath him. There was a mix of fear and anger in his face and Arya couldn't help to think he had told them about their night together. Arya felt fear but it turned to anger as soon as it came.

"You are to be wed in a week here in King's Landing. Bran, Rickon and Sansa will stay here until the wedding. You are to spend the next week with Sansa and the ladies at court, you're expected to _learn_ how a proper wife is to be. After the wedding you are to leave to Storm's End where you will be expected to rule with your future husband and raise his children." Jon's voice was full of anger but he tried to be calm, once he was done he made to leave the room but stopped. "I hope you're happy Arya, everything you never wanted to be..." He shook his head and left.

Arya looked at the Queen who was pursing her lips looking at the table. Gendry's eyes were still staring down. "May I take a leave?" Arya stood and looked at the Queen, she could see Gendry snapping his head up but refused to look at him. The Queen nodded and with that she took after Jon.

It wasn't hard to catch him but it was hard calling his name, something was stuck on Arya's throat. She followed him until he reached a balcony. This was the place were Syrio thought her the dancing lessons, Arya had been avoiding this place. "I expected you would followe me." Jon's voice was hard and it made Arya's stomach feel heavy.

"You are not my little sister, not anymore. You managed to survive in Braavos, a free city. How?" His back was towards her looking out the balcony. Arya was scared to tell her brother how she survived, Jon was only person that understood her when she was a little girl in Winterfell, the only family member who didn't try to stop her being _her_. Jon loved her and she feared she might scare him or repulse him away.

"Why does that matter, what does that have anything to do with Gend-" Arya's anger wasn't hidden and Jon turned around to look at her. "Because my little sister would not betray my turst, _my _little Arya would never _want _to marry a lord!" His face was full of anger and desperation, he didn't understand her anymore.

"I am not little anymore, Jon, I've grown. We all experienced terrible things through the war and it changed me just like it changed everyone else!" She walked up to him. "And I don't want to marry a _lord _but as soon as you and Sansa could of gotten a chance you would of find some one _proper_ to marry me off too. And I could run away if that was the case, run away and never look back but I love you and I love my sister and my little brothers. I will not be married like a cow because it's my _duty _as a Stark! It was my father's duty to become Hand and it killed him! It was mom's duty to marry another man to help Robb and they _all_ died! I will marry whom ever I want to and I want Gendry."

Tears were swimming in her eyes but she quickly rubbed them away. Jon stared at her, his anger fading but he wasn't done. "You think we would of married you against your own will, is that why you gave your maidenhead to the bull, so we wouldn't marry you off, is that it! Our family died do to duty but duty is what made me marry the Queen, duty is what gave Winterfell back to the Starks."

"I didn't give myself to him because I'm a coward, I did it because I love him. I never though I would be _betraying_ you if I loved!" Arya had wiped her face of emotion and turn to leave. "You haven't answered me, how did you survive in Braavos?" She didn't turn to face him but asked, "what do you think?"

Jon sighed there was no more anger only concern. "We had theories, and you did not sell yourself otherwise we would not be arguing right now... Who helped you?" Arya couldn't help but sigh too, she turned to face him. "No one, I was helped by no one. I survived because I killed and killing made me stronger." She curtsied and left.

...

Arya was still wrapped in Gendry's arms before he kissed her awake. Once she had crawled down the window he requested a private word with Jon and Dany. He was on edge waiting for them to show up in the chamber the small council used. Gendry wasn't certain how he was suppose to do this but asking to wed Arya would be easier if he had wine.

The couple entered the room followed by Varys, the stupid spider, why was he in here. "We presume we know why you've called this meeting so early, Lord Baratheon." The Queen spoke calmly and formal after the greetings were done, he refused to look at Jon. Gendry wasn't sure what to say but they filled in the blanks for him.

"Varys was to inform us if Arya managed to leave her room at _undecent _hours and was to follow her. That, he managed to do last night, Gendry. Is there anything you might want to add?" The Queen did not seem mad, she actually looked amused and Gendry still refused to look at Jon, he couldn't remember the last time he was so intimated by another man.

He cleared his throat, he might as well come clean, he needed to. "Arya spend the night in my chamber, my lady." He felt his face go beet red and his eyes dropped to the table. "And what happen in your chamber?" Why would they even need to ask. "I. I." He cleared his throat not being able to speak. "I dishonored her." Jon stood abruptly but did not speak.

"But Lady Stark climbed into your bed on her own free well, did she not?" Varys asked him with a funny tone. Gendry only nodded. "And was her maidenhead still intact before you?" Gendry only nodded again at the spider. "Then you are to marry her and take your rightful place in Storm's End." The Queen said with a tone hinting the matter was over with but Jon finally burst.

"How dare you! How dare you take advantage of my sister. We gave you everything you needed, we spared your life! And this is how you repay us!" The Queen placed a hand on top of Jon's arm, he pulled away and went behind his chair. Shouting back was not an option for Gendry but it took all his control to not stand and shout too.

"I didn't mean to offend you Lord Stark. And I did not take advantage of her, I would never... I love your sister and I planned to wed her if possible, she already agreed to marry me. I however... don't understand why I need to leave to Storm's End."

The Queen spoke this time. "It would make sense for you to marry and become rightful lord holder of your family's castle. I understand you've never wanted this but you're going to marry now and not just any lady. You're going to marry a Stark, the King's sister. Neither of you can ignore your responsibilities anymore." Her tone was firm and final, Dany truly wanted this over with and Gendry couldn't understand why.

"What the Queen is trying to say is that you are to leave this place and take Arya with you. Both of you have betrayed our trust and I can not stand the look of you anymore. People hinted this would happen but I was too absurd to believe my best friend would take my sister or that my sister would dishonor her house but I was wrong. You will hate living as lord in that castle and Arya will hate being your wife and that is what both of you deserve and"

The Queen did not look at him and her face betrayed nothing. "Enough." Her tone was fire and Jon did as bid right away. "Varys please fetch Arya." The spider left without a word. "Your sister came back, it has been merely days and you already want to get rid of her?" She looked up at Jon, his expression did not change. "I do not think so." She looked back at Gendry. "With all the stories about you and Arya _I_ did expect this to happen but not so fast. I _am_ disappointed of you bull. I wish you could of waited at least a moon to take her into your bed."

Gendry was about to defend himself but Daenerys broke him off. "Please don't." In that moment Arya walked in and he did everything to avoid her gaze. Arya would hate him as soon as she was told they had to go to Storm's End.

A deep fear took hold of Gendry when Arya stood and left. She tried catching his eye before but he avoided it now when he tryed to look at her, she ignored him. Gendry knew Arya, in no way, liked to be told what to do. Jon giving her instructions must of angered her but he was sure nothing could of angered her as much as being sent away with him. Gendry loved her but he could take her away like that, not is she did not want it.

"She is going to hate me." He whispered once she had gone. "I am sorry Gendry, I do not understand the Starks sometimes, they are very easy to anger this two." The Queen said before Varys followed. "Ours Is the Fury belongs to the Starks on this morning, you behaved quite well Lord Baratheon."

"You did my friend, thank you for not answering my husband's anger. I tried soothing him before we came in but he already knew what you needed to say. You may go, try to stay away from Arya until the wedding, not that it would hurt any but for Jon's sake." The Queen rose and left, Varys trailing behind her.

Gendry couldn't get up, couldn't think straight. He was allowed to marry Arya but why did he not feel happy?

* * *

_Please don't hate Jon! _


End file.
